The present invention pertains to a display frame assembly and more particularly to a frame assembly that enhances the display of a picture or photograph and other viewable objects in a display frame and to a method of framing the picture and objects.
Two-dimensional photographs are typically displayed in a frame covered by a pane of glass perhaps non-reflective but otherwise plain glass. This well-known arrangement presents the picture, as is, with no variations, background, related items, magnification, or other enhancement. Moreover, since the picture is two-dimensional, the display in such a common frame is entirely two-dimensional. Such a frame is the norm and the most commonly used display for photographs in everyday use.
There are situations, however, where the possibility of enhancing a photograph may be appealing. Such situations may include displaying pictures for unique vacation experiences; for certain anniversaries, birthdays, and other celebrations; for novel gifts; and the like. It may be desirable to provide special effects to the photograph by providing a related background or a selected motif suggesting a scene, experience or event related to the photograph, all within a common composite and preferably magnified field of view. Moreover, for maximum utility, a user should have the ability to readily change the items in the frame depending on the user""s particular artistic desires at any given time.
Such pictorial enhancement has not previously been known insofar as applicant is aware. Examples of what is known include the decorative frame border disclosed in the United States Borden U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,213. The Borden frame provides a transparent annular cavity that surrounds the picture and that is intended to contain decorative items such as flowers. Although the Borden frame has its own inherent appeal, it does not bring the picture enhancements into close association with the picture. That is, the picture and the enhancement are separately viewed rather than being placed in a composite where they are within the same field of view and appear to be in the same scene. Moreover, the picture frames in the United States patents to Sterrick U.S. Pat. No. 912,329, Morehead, Des. U.S. Pat. No. 137,475, and Alvarez U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,558, all provide enhancements around a central picture but, like Borden, do not bring these enhancements into the same field of view as the picture. Moreover, none of these prior frames is constructed so as to facilitate the selection and placement of various combinations of pictures and enhancements, thereby to allow the user easily to change the mix of pictures and enhancements within a common frame.
A picture frame assembly is provided that enhances the display of viewable objects in a common field of view within a picture frame. The assembly includes a housing having a compartment that has an opening in the front; a magnifying lens covering the opening and defining a field of view into the compartment; a two-dimensional background scene in the compartment viewable through the lens; a two-dimensional picture, photograph or other principle item to be displayed mounted in the compartment in front of the background scene and thus also viewable through the lens; and at least one three-dimensional motif or object in the compartment between the picture and the lens and thus also viewable through the lens whereby the scene, the picture and the motif appear as a magnified composite view through the lens and may be insertable into or removable from the compartment through the opening.
An object of the present invention is to enhance a two-dimensional picture, photograph or other object to be displayed as seen in a picture frame.
Another object is to provide a picture frame assembly that enhances the display of a two-dimensional picture by providing both a two-dimensional background scene and a three-dimensional motif, all of which are viewable as a composite in a single field of view.
A further object is to provide a picture-enhancing frame assembly in which the picture as well as the enhancements can be readily changed.
Yet another object is to provide a picture frame assembly for enhancing a two-dimensional photo that may be a stand-alone display; an attachment to a magnetic surface, such as a refrigerator door; a locket for a necklace; or the like.
Still another object is to provide a novel picture frame assembly that allows a two-dimensional photograph to be displayed along with a motif, and perhaps a two-dimensional background scene, each of which may suggest the location, occasion, event, or some other relationship to the subject of the photograph.
An additional object is to provide a picture frame assembly as a novelty that can be sold in gift shops associated with special vacation destinations, such as the Washington Monument, Eiffel Tower, Disneyland and the like, wherein a motif of the destination is incorporated into the assembly as a three-dimensional enhancement to a photograph therein.
A still further object is to provide a display frame that mixes two-dimensional and three-dimensional objects within the same field of view behind a magnifying lens that imparts a magnified three-dimensional effect to the entire scene including both the two-dimensional as well as the three-dimensional objects.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reference to the following description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.